A Riddle In New Lights
by Cheliz
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Voldemort wasn't dead. There was still a part of him left in Ginevra Potter after the diary... After a magical accident he is released.What if he returns as the trasfer student Alec Volo? What if a girl can see the holes in his story? Will he kill her? Will he be afraid? Will he...Fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Awakening

T/A's p.o.v

Pain shot true my body...

Body? I was dead.

I knewed that.

Harry Potter had killed me...

Then why did i felt?

Why did felt pain? Why was i breathing?

Was my death wrong? Had someody saved me? Have i been reïncarnated?

I painfully opened my eyes. I tried to stand. But i didn't succeed.

Option 3 felt off. I saw myself wearing clothes and i had a older body. But ...

I had normal boy's clothes on. And i mean BOY.

Was i sent back to make up everything have done or something?

That sure sounded as somethin' Dumbledore easily would do.

That bastard. Couldn't even leave me alone in the after life.

Because i coudn't walk i crawled like a baby in my suroundment.

I knewed three things.

1, I was in a unfimiliar house.

2, The house was abandoned.

3, This was the future.

The house didn't look like anything in his time.

There was a tv. But one like nothing he had never seen before. It was thin and huge!There where a few buttons on the side I decided to try if it still worked. Maybe the news could tell me where and which time it was.

The tv jumped on.

I shakily jumped with it.

What a noise did that thing make!

On off the buttons made the channels switch.

The news... Then there where three things that i noticed a lot.

1, There was a litle bit reflection.

2,I was my teenage self again.

3, It was the eleventh of june...

Of 2012...

**A little short i know. But i hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Making up a plan

T/A's p.o.v

I was in 2012. 20Fucking12 .

You got to be kidding me. Holy shit.

Pain kicked me in my stomach.I felt like throwing up.

This is the reason why i hate it to be so...

Mortal. That's the word. Mortal.

Pain, disease, death...

All mortal things. En the unlucky me was that again.

Again i tried to walk. And again i fell. Only this time it felt harder.I felt the wet and familiar hot, red was blood dripping out of my mouth.

Was this my new life? Was i forced to be a clumsy teenager?

It was cliché but it was the truth. Life sucks.

I hope that in my new life these side-affects will go away.

Because I could't hold it anymore i throw up on the green carpet. My puke was mixed with blood and the only thing i could do was just lie down. Surrounded by my puke, the stench of it and the soft carpet under my head.

I looked above, to the man that the muggels believe is god. Was there a god? Did he bring me back to live in misery? Why? Why me? Was i inded destined to rule this pathetic world? Or did they bring me back so i could live a disgusting happy end?

Both options included something that would be nice again. Hogwarts. I could go back...I was sixteen i believe. I could be a transfer student. Thismade me sort of happy. And the most amazing thng was...No Dumbledore! Oh no...What if Harry Potter took the part as headmaster to follow his precious ... it had been around a decade since the last time i saw him. And the teenage me had lived almost an eon ago. Would they remember me after a century?They all believed i was dead. Only Potter and Weasley knewedhow i looked like as a teenager. And the where old, had probably kids of my age...A blurry mind. This plan is to good to be true. Only a name and write a letter to them.

I couldn't keep this name. Saying i was Tom Marvolo Riddle would be to suspicious. What is a common name? What is a common name?Dean, George , Alexander ...Yes. Alexander. Defending man. Ha the irony. But it could do for a few years. Last name...It hit have Voldemort and the name Marvolo in common? Vol...Volo. It reminded me of myself. As a non-stop reminder. So i couldn't forget how i was. Alexander Volo. That would be me. Halfblood. Mom is a wizard dad not. Died during the war...Orphan...Raised myself with the help of an old friend. Still sounded like him but not to much.

Hogwarts i come...

Everything was to thinking, the plotting. It took to much.

I passed out.

**i know it still is a little short...But i promise it will get longer! Review otherwise our sweet Alec is gona kill ya.**

**Avada...You know that line! Bye.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

T/A's p.o.v

I got accepted...

Again.

I found out the people where grannies with children that visited often. Explains the modern stuff. They passed away and the children put the house for sale. I made the people think that i buyed myself this house.

Anoter reason why i loved magic so much.

It was a house. Far away from other cities. No one would look for me here.I am 100% safe and in the middle of no where. Perfect. It was like this was made for me and that there was a plan all along. I was going to visit Diagon Alley today. Because i was an orphan i could get cheap things again.

I already was happy with my new life...

It was better as death. Much much better.

I entered...

There hadn't been much building where still the same,well for most of them. There still was an enormous crowd. Kids where still drooling ove the newest brooms. Mothers where still being angry because their children had been lost for the maniest time. It felt as if i never had left this god forsaken world for one single moment. The wizard community was still a part of him. And he was still a part of it. Home.

First i buyed myself the books that i needed. Then robes etc.

I entered a pet shop. I wanted myself a pet again, like Nagini. From everything in this world she had been the closest thing to an actual friend. It looked immediatly at me when i walked in. One pair of eyes looked at me. Like love at first sight. And it was love at first sight. I saw a apple-green baby snake looking at me. This was my new snake.I knewed it. It was probably just a month old, very greenish and had only eyes for me. I looked at the man.

"Can i have this one?" I asked.

"Do you have enough money?"

I showed him what i had left.

"Not enough...Where are you parents anyway?"

"Dead sir. I'm an orphan. The dark lord had killed them."

The man turned soft. Weak fool.

"Don't talk about the money. You can have her...You do know she is a Mamba snake don't you?One of the most poisonest snakes in the world? Isn't it a little bit to much? I don't want a young man like yourself get killed."

I showed him my nicest smile.

"I know how to treat a deadly snake. Done it before"

The old man smiled back and gave me my new snake. Ha! He had given me one of the most deadliest snakes in the world...

For free.

Fool.

Outside i looked around me if anyone noticed me. Nope. So i talked to my new snake.

_"Hello young one."_

"_Hello..._You_ can speak?"  
_

_"Yes. I know your language. How old are you?"_

_"A month and preciselly two weeks."_

_"You are very young."_

_"What is your name?"_ She curiously asked me.

_"I have multiple ones...But now, you can call me Alec."_

_"I don't have a name."_

_"Do want me to give you one? And from wich country are you from? You sound a little..."_

_"My parents where raised in Italy."_The young snake awnsered.

_"Have you been there?"_

_"Yes. A week after i was born i was brought here. But i still remembered the pretty flames and the nice clothes at that festival there..."_

_"Then i have a perfect name for you."_

_"What is my name __ then?" _The young snake asked.

A very curious girl...

_"Fiamma. It is italian for flame."_

The look in my snake's eyes...

If snakes could laugh!

Fiamma seemed very pleased with it.

After that we just walked around. Correction i walked. Fiamma hang warm and cosy around my neck. I did get some weird looks but i just ignored it.

I shopped some other stuff with the money i had left. Meanwhile we also made fun. Like when we saw a fat person, someone dressed ugly or was just weird,Fiamma HAD to make an cocky, meanish comment. Like :"_Even a poor snake that is blind knows better dresscodes. Has that woman dressed herself in the dark by a pathetic little_ _toddler?"_I always had to laugh. She was so ...This snake is already like a sister i never had.

There was a shop that Fiamma HAD to go into. That fopshop that was runned by that Weasley kid. We enjoyed some stuff. Fiamma already as some evil plans for the children at hogwarts. She is like a girlish, snake version of me.

It was getting late so we left. Leaving Diagon Alley behind us.

** I hoped ya like it. Mamba snakes do exist and Fiamma means indeed flame. I wanted to make a sinister but teen version of him. So it had to be less evil. Because he gets more evil over the years and now he is hormonal and all even if he hates it. Please review! Otherwise Fiamma is going to bite you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The train

T/A's p.o.v

I walked over the platform.

Making my way to hogwarts.

The good ol' rush visted me again saying "Another school year!Yippee!"

I disgust that voice. I am NOT some silly schoolgirl! I am the dark lord damnit!

I could see some eneretic first years entering the 9 3/4.

I swallowed some air and run as fast as i could.

I couldn't detect Potter. Good.

I quietly entered that train and sat in one of the coupés.

That was the moment when i saw her.

Dark red hair. So dark it was black with a red and purple shine. Probably dyed. I looked if i could find the real eyebrows were dark brown/soft kind of dark brown hair that is a little bit red in the you could actually say that the dye wasn't so much of a change. Her eyes where glinstering brown. A tan and a nice figure. A sweet smile. And curls that where a little bit passedher shoulders. Beautiful face...No make-up. She was pure.A beauty that looked like she didn't asked for it.I already knewed that she was the boys main like i always had been the girs main target. I understanded girl. Almost i felt just like i had prusumed a boy with blond hair and puppy eyes ran to her. She panicked and ran into the coupé i was sitting. She pulled out a wand and cast a spell on the door so he couldn't get in. She sat down and looked relieved.

"Glad he's gone...Hey." She mumbled.

"Hello."

"Are ya new?"She asked. She had a high pitched made her look cute and fragile...

Cute?Beautiful? Goddamn why am i sayng all these things?! Like, like...

I have a crush on her. And i do not. I do not fancy her!

I nodded to awnser that question.

" So you are a transfer student. Where did ya came from?"

"Why do you keep saying ya?"

She giggled.

"Sorry. My grandparents are from America so i say lots of American slangs."Explains it.

"I am homeschooled."I softly spoke.

"We didn't exchanged names didn't we?"

I shook my head.

"I am Chelsea Elizabeth Smith. But Chelsea means Haven and most people think Chelsea Elizabeth is to long so everybody calls me Haven."

Haven hold out her tanned little hand. Long sharp nails...

Remember that i have to stay away from her when she's having cat fights.

I shook it. Why not?

"Alec...Alec Volo."

"Which house do you hope?"Her girlish voice spoke.

"Slytherin."

"Ow...I'm in Ravenclaw."Yes! I atleast wasn't talking to some stupid Gryffindor. Thank you god.

She got a text.

"Sorry i have to go. One of my best friends is getting stalked by her ex-boyfriend. She needs me to hex him. Cheerio !"

She waved and ran away screaming "Theodorus Lupin!"

I smiled a little.

I didn't knewed little Haven so well but i already felt pity for the werewolf's son. She was quite feisty.

I liked that.

C.E/H's p.o.v

I ran away from Mike. I really don't want to date him.

I locked myself god for my brains.

I looked at the boy in front of me...

OMFG!

He is smokin'hot!

I wanted to drool.

Long eyelashes, beneath there where blue eyes that looked deep in your brown had quite some muscles, looked intelligent and was as hot as a penguin felt like he was droped into a sunny day in the a handsome face...He was drop dead also had somehing dark. Mysterious. Charming. Dangerous. Suddenly i got that line from the song Candyman._ "There is nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm."_

"Glad he's gone..Hey."I always had been good at hiding my emotions.

"Hello."He replied.

He had a velvet voice.

"Are ya new?" Of course he is you idiot!

He nodded. Obvious. He is probably irrateted me.

"So yo are a transfer student. Where did ya came from?"I tried not to be pushy.

"Why do you keep saying ya?"He stated out one of my habits.

I giggled.

"Sorry. My grandparents are from America so i say lots of American slangs."It explained everything to him.

"I am homeschooled.'He whispered.

I liked his voice...

"We didn't exchanged names didn't we?"

I really wanted to know this boy's name.

He shook his head.

"I am Chelsea Elizabeth Chelsea means Haven and most people think Chelsea Elizabeth is to long so everybody calls me Haven."Damn he probably thinks i am an idiot!

I hold out my hand.

Please shake i, please shake it...

He took it.

"Alec...Alec Volo." Volo...Not a knowed last sounded a little bit famiiar. Why? Also it didnt was so he was lying about it. Shut it Haves. Don't be so parnoid. See? Because of this you are in therapy.

"Which house do you hope?"Trying to change my mind's subject.

"Slytherin." So easy...There was something about him...

"Ow...i'm in Ravenclaw."

He looked happy.

I got a text.

**Haves help! Get stalked by Tedz. Help! XXX Cherry**

"Sorry i have to go. One of my best friends is getting stalked by her needs me to hex !"

When i ran away i screamed "Theodorus Lupin."

Even if i was busy with protecting my bff, the ony thing in my mind was HIM.

Alec Volo.

**I hoped ya guys like it.I wanted some sweet sparks and some suspicion because of on of the upcoming chapters. You all will see. Review. Otherwise Haven is going to hex you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :The sorting

T/A's p.o.v

Now will fnaly my sixth year begin! For the second time...I can't wait until i am the famous Slytherin leader again. No one is going to take my spot. I will rule over this pathetic world again...

Damned i hate it to come with the first years.I hate those midgets with all my body and soul! All happy and peppy. It disgusts me. A bunch of them are now discussing and drooling over me. Gross. One of the jealous little girls, probably a Slytherin, asked me why i had the stench of woman parfume on me. I said that it was from a very beautiful girl that i love to talk to. To make her even more angry. Worked. And it wasn't a total lie.

Little Haven was pretty and she indeed was nice. So not a lie...

I could see the upcoming lights, the big building and the other students entering. I was there. I was back and most of all, i was home.

They told us to wait. Just like always we did.

They explained the houses and much other crap we 'need' to know about it. Blah blah blah. Heard it already now get over it!

Finally. Finally.

I didn´t listen. ´Till i heard "Volo. Alexander." My cue.

I put it on my head.

_"Well well well. Tom Marvolo Ridde. Didn't expect to see you here. The identity of Alexander Volo can't stand forever..."_

"Quit the talking stupid hat."

_"Impatient aren't we?" _

"Just sort me back in Slytherin okay. Chop chop. I have better things to do."

_"What if i don't want to put you back there young boy?"_

"Don't defy me. Don't you dare to challenge me or otherwise i AM going to kill you this second. Whatever te people will say i WILL do it."

_"But i can see that you don't belong. You still are the psychotic boy that you one where but something has ..."_

"What has changed?"

_"Somebody changed the rules..."_

"WHO!"

_"You will find out young boy."_

Then the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW"

Ravenclaw...I was f***ing sorted in f***ing Ravenclaw!

You got to be...

Then i noticed HER.

Haven was clapping like a maniac and jumping up and down. She looked like one energetic puppy. Her curls where like ocean waves following their master. Her big brown eyes where bronze golden in the candle light. Her hair was Bordeaux-red on some places and the other locks where like fire. What dye all can do. She had some brown. I was right. Her original hair was indeed dark brown with a little bit redish. Cute.

Damned. I have to stop thinking her as cute!

Damned those bambi eyes!

I Alexander Volo/ Tom Marvolo Riddle swear that i do not fancy this girl.

I walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Alec." She cheerfully said

"No Slytherin?"

"For a Ravenclaw that is quite a stupid question."

"Sorry morry mister grumpy."

"Sorry morry?"I raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it Volz." She flipped her hair in my face. Her shampoo was really nice and her hair was so soft...

To shut mysef up i grabbed it.

"Watch it. Or WILL pull your hair out."She ooood. She is probably going to tell the headmaster.

Then with suprise she jumped(!) On the table! Right between the food. I swear i heard someone mumble "There she goes. What is wrong this time?"

Does she always hop on the table?!

"Siiiiiirrr. He treatened me with death!"She pointed at me.

Huh? I had done nothing wrong! This time...

"That is so not true!"I yelled.

"The hell you did!"

"I just said that i was going to pull your hair out..."

"That IS a death threat!"

"Obsessed about your hair? Your hair isn't holy or someting!"

Amost everybody looked at me now.

"You stupid! If you pull out enough hair it all will get damaged to much and you will bleed to death!"

''How could he know that Smith? Not everybody knows so much as you do bitch!"A girl from the Slytherin table yelled.

"Shut your f***ing mouth! If anybody in this room is a bitch then that is you!" Haven hissed.

Then the war began. People duck under the tables while the girls where firing a hex after the other hex.

"Ladies lades ladies!"A old woman yelled. A professor. Don't remember her name.

"Stop it now!"

"But she called me a bitch and he treatened me!"

"Miss Smith..."

"No miss Smith on me! I am not a bad kid. They are!"

"You listen..."

"NO! You will all hear from my lawyers!"Then she stormed out. Chased by the professors and the headmaster.

I was slowly regaining from my shock and students where crawling out of there safe places again.

"Is she always like this?"I muttered to no one peticular.

A boy with dirty blond hair nodded.

I sat down. The Ravenclaw girl...

So feisty.

Her duelling and tantrum trowing where things you HAD to admire about her. Those skills...

I knewed a few things in this upcoming year.

1, I was a Ravencalw.

2, I sadly know that even while i try to fight it, i might start to fancy Haven.

3, That girl can battle!

4, She does it ,according to everyone to every house, way TO much.

5, There might be a chance that she is going to hex me...(Chance?)

6, This year is going to be very amusing.

I maybe will come scarred out of this, but will wear them with proud. That girl battles much and is powerfull. A good alley. She was a warprincess,no. She was MY warprincess.

**I hope you will like feisty Haven. It is indeed a fact. So no more pulling hair! Thank you. Please review, otherwise you will become the next victim in the hogwarts wars.**


End file.
